


No one touches Mickey Milkovich

by Fat_nerd



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Jealous Ian Gallagher, Jealousy, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fat_nerd/pseuds/Fat_nerd
Summary: Set during s11.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 13
Kudos: 153





	1. Chapter 1

Mickey Milkovich hates any kind of physical contact,no one could touch him without a broken nose,except Ian Gallagher.That guy could grab Mickey’s arm,slap his ass,putting his hands on every inch of Mickey’s skin,and still gets away with it.  
  
That’s why Kevin was so surprised when he saw Mickey hugging another guy in front of the Gallagher house.The guy is about 6 feet,with dark hair and strong biceps.While Kevin was dumbfounded at the sight,the guy pinched Mickey’s cheek,and Mickey smiled at him like a child getting a candy.  
  
Kevin enters the Alibi,slapping his forehead,”Pinch me V,am I dreaming?”  
  
Veronica shook her head,”The fuck is wrong with you?Are you high again?”  
  
Kevin pours himself a beer and sits down,”Hell freezes over Mickey let some guy pinch his cheek!”  
  
Veronica asks concernedly,”The guy is OK?”   
  
”More than OK”, Kevin finishes his beer,”Mickey smiled at him like a 13-year-old girl on her first date.”  
  
Veronica’s eyes widen,”Just to be clear,we’re talking about Mickey Milkovich right?”  
  
”Oh yeah,”Kevin scoffs,”How many Mickeys do you know?”  
  
Veronica chuckles,”It’s just hard to imagine Mickey with another guy.”  
  
”This could mean nothing,”Kevin shrugs,it’s not like I saw Mickey fucking the guy."  
  
“My Mickey?”A voice comes from the bathroom door.Ian walks towards the counter,zipping up his jeans.  
  
“Oops,forgot you’re here.”Veronica curls her lips awkwardly.  
  
“You were saying?”Asks Ian frowning.  
  
“Nothing.Just...just talking about the Disney-themed porn I just watched!”Kevin blurts,seeing Ian’s unamused face,he continues to speak,”I’m a shitty liar right?It was the first thing came to mind.”  
  
“So you did see Mickey fucking another guy.”Ian snaps.You can actually see veins on his forehead.  
  
“You need to chill the fuck out.”Kevin makes Ian a drink,”It was nothing like that.I only saw him hugging the guy.”  
  
Ian’s eyebrows raise,”The fu....?”  
  
Kevin adds gingerly,”and the guy squeezed his face.”  
  
Ian storms out of the Alibi. Kevin shouts from the counter,”Hey bud,don’t tell Mickey I told you this.”


	2. Chapter 2

When Ian reaches home,Mickey is setting table.He nods at Ian,”Hey.”  
  
“How is your day?”Ian asks,”Met someone?”  
  
Mickey shrugs,”Same shit same assholes”,he hands Ian a beer,”How is your day?”  
  
Ian doesn’t want to make a scene in front of everyone,so he takes a seat and finishes his dinner quietly.  
  
Ian’s secretly obsessed with Mickey’s skin.When they share those intimate moments,he would spend hours tracing his fingers all over Mickey’s body.Sometimes he starts with gentle barely touches,his fingers brushing over Mickey’s sensitive nipples,causing little shivers,and finally stop at his name that Mickey tattooed years ago;sometimes the touch is more rough and determined,until it’s more of a punishment than a treat.Mickey’s skin is clean and smooth,but what Ian loves the most is that Mickey’s skin is only for him to touch and bruise.Only Ian can put his hands on Mickey’s body,and do things to him,really dirty things.Like right now,as they lazily make out,Ian’s left hand is twisting Mickey’s nipple while his other hand firmly grips on the small of his back.  
  
“Oww,someone is pissed tonight.”Mickey chuckles.   
  
“Why would I be pissed?”Ian moves his hand to Mickey’s ass,giving it a light slap,”Hmm?You tell me Mickey,did you do something?”  
  
“Huh?”Mickey raises his brow,”I thought it was about your job?”  
  
Ian manhandles Mickey abruptly,pressing his face to the mattress.Before Mickey could complain,he pulls Mickey’s thighs,until his ass in the air. “Who’s the guy?”Ian finally blurts.  
  
“What guy?”Mickey’s confused at first,but then he smiles knowingly,”In the mood for a little role play huh?”He spreads his legs wider,giving Ian a better view.”As much as I want to keep this up,I really need your dick in my ass NOW.”  
  
“You want my dick then answer my question.”Says Ian,grabbing Mickey’s ass cheeks like a baker kneading dough.Soon they’re covered with red finger-shaped bruises.  
  
Mickey’s so frustrated right now that he’s basically yelling.“The pizza delivery guy?A plumber?You have to drop some hints if you want to play this game!”  
  
“I’m not stupid,Mickey.”Ian teases Mickey’s hole with the head of his cock then withdraw quickly,”You almost made out with the guy in front of my god damn house!”  
  
“Fuck you I didn’t!”Mickey protests,”and shove your dick down my ass or I’ll do it myself!”  
  
“Come on Mickey,I know you would never cheat on me.Just tell me who’s the guy,and why he’s allowed to pinch your face.”Ian teases Mickey’s hole again with a saliva slicked finger.  
  
Mickey sighs,”Please,I really don’t want to talk about him while we bang.”  
  
Ian leans forward,pressing his chest and stomach tightly against Mickey’s back.He grabs Mickeys chin,pulling him into a soft kiss.Soon the kiss becomes desperate and dirty,like they’re fighting with theirs tongues.The room is filled with wet kissing noises.  
  
Ian breaks the kiss first.He mumbles with puppy dog eyes,“Thought I was the only person allowed to do that.”  
  
Mickey grins,”I promise I’ll tell you everything later,and there’s really nothing to worry about.Now would you stop talking about him before I lose my erection?”

Mickey pushes Ian away and crawls forward.He rests his head on the bed as leverage,and reaches behind with both his hands.He separates his ass cheeks,leaving the pink hole on display.”You sure you don’t want this?”  
  
The way Mickey’s hole clenching the air makes Ian’s eyes widened.He raises up,rubbing his dick between Mickey’s ass cheeks for a couple of times.Then he flips him over promptly.He grabs Mickey’s ankles,pushing his knees up,and attaches his mouth to Mickey’s hole.He licks,sucks and finally sticks his tongue into that needy hole.  
  
Mickey moans contently.He reaches between his legs,tugging the fiery hair,and grinds his ass on Ian’s face blatantly.Ian gets the hint,adding two fingers alongside his tongue,stretching the wet and shimmering hole.It sends shivers through Mickey’s body,but there’s still an intense itch need to be scratched,so he grasps Ian’s hair to pull him up.Now Ian’s chin and lips are covered with spit.

Mickey’s even more turned on by the sight if that’s possible.He grabs Ian’s erection,guiding it into his waiting hole,”Fucking finally!”Mickey growls,”Now move!”  
  
Ian starts thrusting at a slow speed,giving them some time to adjust,but Mickey grinds down impatiently,”More!”So the thrusts become harder and more rapid.The room is now echoed with the sound of skin slapping and loud groan.  
  
Mickey feels warmer and warmer as Ian’s cock goes back and forth,”I’m close!”He shouts.  
  
“Don’t touch yourself!”Ian breathes heavily,”I’ll get you there!”He manages to stab his dick deeper into Mickey’s hole,brushing over and over that sweet spot,and Mickey finally spills his jizz all over his stomach.Ian’s fucking him through his climax,and he won’t last any longer at this point.  
  
“Cum inside me.”Mickey whispers,and Ian feels a little bolt of electricity at where they’re connected.He utters a deep moan and shoots his load deep inside Mickey.The feeling is so intense,he finally collapses on top of Mickey.  
  
The couple keep that position for a couple of minutes until Mickey breaks the silence,”That was good.”He sighs contently,”Forgot to tell you,we have a lunch date with my uncle tomorrow.”  
  
“Uncle Ronnie?I thought he wanted to kill me.”Says Ian while sloppily nibbling Mickey’s neck.  
  
“No,my other uncle.”Mickey slaps Ian’s ass,”Can you get off of me?I can’t talk like this!”  
  
“Ow!”Ian whines,pulling his dick out of Mickey.His mouths falls open unconsciously seeing his cum leaking out of the red puffy hole.He sticks a finger into Mickey’s abused hole,digging out the mess he made.  
  
“Seriously.”Mickey chuckles,and Ian pulls out his finger unwillingly.  
  
“Remember the guy you saw this morning?We’re having lunch with him tomorrow.”Says Mickey stroking Ian’s back.”Well actually he’s my brother.My mom had him at 16,so he grew up with my grandparents,but he was the closest thing to a father I ever had.Spent every summer with him before I was 12.”  
  
Ian’s having a mixed feeling of sadness and relief.He doesn’t know what to say,so he shows his support in a way he’s familiar with.He cuddles Mickey and laces their fingers together.They’re lying like this for a couple of minutes,and Ian suddenly mutters,”By the way,I didn’t see you guys.Kevin’s the one who saw you hugging and started the whole rumor.”

-The end.


End file.
